Akatsuki Naruto style
by BlueTwinkie
Summary: Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura are grown up and are the Akatsuki. Itachi works for the leaf village still and Kisame still works for the Mist. They left for thier own personal reasons. Contains limes/lemons. We accept constructive criticism!
1. Pilot

**KDY - We do not own Naruto nor**

_D-reezy - Making money off of this story._

**_KDY & D –reezy - Enjoy!!!!_**

"Shadow clone jutsu!!" PWOOF!. "Lets see how you fair against my shadow clones."

Three naruto clones rush towards Kimimaro and gets slashed down in an instant PWOOF!.

"My dances are two advance for you." Says Kimimaro

" Hmm. Don't get too cocky pal im only getting started." Said Naruto with a fox grin on his face

"For an Akatsuki member you sure are a loud mouth. Im not going to play with you." Says kimimaro.

Kimimaro transforms to curse seal stage 2 and prepares to perform his Dance of Clematis: Flower. Meanwhile, Naruto carges up his wind release rasengan. They both charge towards each other Naruto's rasengan shreds kimimaros bone apart until finally hitting him sending him flying into a huge boulder CRASH!. Smoke and rubble fly into the air. Kimimaro struggles to get up bleeding from the mouth. He gets up and charges on a rampage Naruto with all his got bone extending from every part of his body and tackles nauto by surprise. Naruto stabbed multiple times in the chest and abdomen is unable to get up.

Hinata screams out "Nauruto!" Sakura is also too worried.

Sasuke just stands there with a blank expression his face and says, "he will be alright he can tough it out. I know Naruto well enough."

In Naruto's subconscious he appears before the nine-tails. The kyuubi laughs at him. "You fool you almost got us killed. How could you be so careless to let your guard down?"

"Shut up you dumb fox and give me some chakra before we both die!"

"Huh. I see Sasuke's cockiness has rubbed off on you." A huge amount of chakra flows from the gate encompassing Naruto in chakra into a one tailed state.

"He's being covered in kyubis chakra" says Hinata.

Naruto rises from the ground. Kimimaro shocked at Naurtos wounds rapidly healing. Naruto charges up another wind release rasengan purple this time because of his red chakra and use his left arm to shoot a cloaked arm of chakra to grab Kimimaro. Naruto pulls him in really quickly and presses the rasengan against his face obliterating Kimimaros upper body.

"Kimimaro!' Screams Tayuya who loved him.

"We need to get out of here" says Kidomaru.

The rest of the sound 5 leave the area.

"We can't let them escape" says Sasuke.

"You guys go ahead" says Naruto I need to rest for a bit.

"Are you Ok?" Naruto says Hinata hugging him.

"Yeah I'm fine" says Naruto both start to blush.

"Hinata track them down." Says Sasuke.

"Ok. Byakugan!" Hinata traces all four of the members through the forest. "I found them their heading east staright ahead."

" Good, summoning jutsu" a huge oversized Hawk appears. "Hinata you stay here while me and Sakura go get the others."

"Ok." Says Hinata.

Sasuke and Sakura hop on the hawk and take off. Sasuke finds them from the air. He and Sakura jump off the hawk landing infront of them.

"You didn't you would get away so easy did you. Sharingan!"

(If you don't like lemons/limes then you can skip to the part where it says Lemon over and from now on it will say Lemon Start/Lime Start but this will be a lime)

With Naruto and Hinata, Hinata got on top of naruto and kissed his forehead, "I love you Naruto" says Hinata rubbing his hair "BUT DON'T YOU DARE SCARE ME LIKE THAT!!" she screams knocking him across his head

"Gomen Hina-hime. Let me make it up to you." Says Naruto as he starts to unzip her jacket revealing a black tank top holding her impressive D-cup breasts. He starts kneading on them gently as she starts nibbling on his ear. She straddles him and starts to make out with him as he grabs on her ass and squeezes it. She moans in his mouth and is starts grinding on him. Naruto reaches under her shirt and starts massaging her breasts even more. "Naruto not here not in the open…" says hinata blushing and moaning liking the feeling. Naruto keeps kneading and starts nibbling on her neck and grinding against her causing her to moan a little louder each time moaning his name. He then rolls over her and starts to make out with her as she wraps her legs around and puts her arms around his neck him pulling him closer. They keep up their make out session until the need of air is too much for them and they pull away. They look in each other's eyes and Hinata takes off her shirt showing her upper body only covered by her bra. Naruto starts to suck at her neck and go lower and lower and kiss her breasts and was about to unclip her bra until Hinata stopped him. "Naruto, please not here wait till we get back to the base then we can have all the fun we want." Naruto sighs and gets off Hinata as she puts her clothes back on. He kisses her one more time

"I love you hina-hime now let's get back before Sakura and Sasuke ask why were are late." Says Naruto. They disappear to the base.

(lime end)

"You four are a discrace of ninja. I hate weaklings like you. You're a waste of space" says Sasuke. "Time to do the whole world a favor and wipe away your existence. Sakura prepare the earth shatter technique." Sakura gathers chakra into her right fist and punches the ground, catching the four by surprise knocking them off balance. The ground splits apart breaking up flying into the air making it impossible to escape. Sasuke sticks his sword into the ground. "Chidori Current!!" Electrical currents travel through all of the debris frying them "Sakura now!"

"Water Release: Hand of waves." Sakura shoots the water into the electricity creating an explosion. Debris flew everywhere. The four barely survived by going to curse seal stage two. All four seriously injured.

"Hmm just as I planned Sakura prepare phase two." Says Sasuke

Before Sakura could perform Kidomaru summoned an army of spiders. Including a huge summon. Sakura punched the summon sending it back. Sasuke used Chidori current to get the spiders away. Kidomaru charged Sasuke. Sasuke pulled out his Katana blade and giving Kidomaru 50 cuts to the body in an instant but not killing him. Tayuya and Jirobo were too tired to fight.

"Hmm. Got you" Kidomaru said faintly. A couple spiders snuck up behind Sasuke and bit him. That poison is no ordinary poison. "There is no cure". You're as good as dead."

Sasuke eyes roll to the back of his head. And Sakura couldn't hold off the spiders and was swarmed. Sasuke laughs on the ground. He gets back up slowly injured. "You think you can take me out." he then coughs up blood. "Then we shall all die."

Sakon paralyzed couldn't move and Ukon is dead. Kidomaru spews out a spider web wrapping Sakura up in it. He spews another at Sasuke but Sasuke manages to cut it down.

"But your poisoned how are you able to still move?" says Kidomaru shocked

Sasuke regaining conscious, "you still don't get it do you I am an Uchiha. I refuse to die now!!"

"Fine, then, summoning jutsu." Kidomaru summons more spiders and attacks Sasuke. But before reaching Sasuke the spiders stopped and faced Kidomaru.

"You see you will never measure up to an Uchiha." The spiders lit up with black flames and attacked Kidomaru and the others. "Amaterasu!" A gigantic ball of black flames encompassed them including Sakura and the others. Burning everything in its path Crackling.

"What do you think we should do with the bodies" said Sakura.

"I don't know. It would be dangerous to leave them here says Sasuke. "Fire style Fireball jutsu!" Sasuke sets the bodies on fire.

"You know Sasuke I hate to see you get hurt. I don't want you to overdo it."

(Sasuke used Tsukuyomi as soon as they landed in front of them. Always in such a haste to use visual jutsu knowing he can go blind.)

"You know Sasuke I really care about you right." says Sakura with true compassion out of her voice

"Yeah I care about you to Sakura…" says Sasuke meaning every word but didn't want to say it he smiled and said, "Sakura this might seem weird but I'm going to need your healing powers..soon!"

"Of course Sasuke.." Said Sakura practically squealing.

(At the Lair)

"Sorry we're late" said Naruto and Hinata. "So what's next in our grandmaster plan oh great uchiha" says Naruto jokingly. "Hn. I believe we should take out the two generals of orochimaru's army...suigetsu and Jugo we may have to fight their armies but it shouldn't be a problem." says sasuke. "But for now we should get some rest we have a lot of work to do tomorrow if we are going to find them" says Hinata. They each go to their rooms and have a good night's sleep so they can be at their prime for their mission.


	2. The 2 tails

**KDY - yo we back!**

_D-reezy- Sorry it took so long to update but with school and everything we got side tracked. But now that weve hit the graduation point we can now update alot more._

**KDY - yeah we sure can and also there is a twist in the plot in the series...it is...like I am going to tell :P**

_D-reezy- o.0 a twist but for now just read and comment_

**KDY - thanks for reading and remember to review**

* * *

The next morning Naruto woke up beside Hinata and smiled. "Ughhh!" Naruto stomach starts to growl. "I'm getting hungry. Wonder if we have any ramen left?" Naruto's words soon woke up Hinata.

"Naruto your up so early." she says tired.

"Yeah well my stomach woke me up."

"Let me guess ramen again."

"You know it!" Naruto says standing in a pose with his right hand on his hip and his left hand toward the sky with a stream of colorful lights in the background.

"Well..were out."

Naruto plops to the floor with a bong noise and a sweatdrop. Hinata gets dressed and leaves the room. "Hmm…I wonder what Sasukes doing? I think ill sneek up on him and give him a little visit." Naruto thinks. Naruto opens up Sasukes door slowly and sees a figure under a blanket.

"Yaaahhh!" Naruto screams as he plunges toward the blanket to attack. Naurto ends up under the blanket and gets into a scuffle. Soon Naruto and the figure meet face to face in a kneeling position. The person slowly opens up their eyes.

"NARUTO YOU JACK ASS!" Sakura punches Naruto through door. "Can't a girl get a little sleep and privacy around here!"

"Aahh! Sakura what are you doing in Sasuke's room?" says Naruto with an awkward silence following.

"Well… Never mind that. Wait where is Sasuke?" she asks. They leave the living quarters and meet Hinata in the sealing room.

"We can't find Sasuke anywhere."

"Arent we supposed to go on a mission soon." says Naruto. "Track him down Hinata-hime."

"Hmm.. Byakugan! I found him he's by the waterfall right outside the back of the compound."

Naruto and the others head toward Sasuke's location. They stop once they get to the waterfall. Sasuke is standing at the bottom of the waterfall letting the water splash the back of his head.

"Hey Sasuke what are you doing down there?" Says Naruto. Sasukes concentration was the same like he didn't notice Naruto yelling at him. Sasukes eyes open slowly. "Sharingan!" Sasukes chakra stops the flow the water from hitting him. "Chidori!" Sasuke slaps the river beneath him causing an explosion.

"Sasuke what are you doing? Sasuke what are you doing?" Says Naruto. Sasuke gets off of his sharingan. "I was in the middle of my new technique." Says sasuke

"What another don't you ever quit? Anyways its time." says Naruto.

Sasuke pulls his arms through his sleeves from wearing his jacket around his waist. Sasuke uses a body flicker technique to teleport near Naruto.

"Where too?" says Naruto ready for the mission

"Otogakure is where he'll be." Says sasuke

"You think they know were coming?" asks Hinata

" Im sure of it. That's why we can't be too hasty. Let's go." Says Sasuke

Meanwhile outside the cloud village (Kumogakure)

"Yugito I have word that Orochimaru is planning an attack on our village." Says a cloud jonin

"Orochimaru doesn't have that power." Says Yugito visibly annoyed.

"He has been recruiting a new army that he and Kabuto have been experimenting with the curse mark. He even managed to capture Darui." Says the jonin

"Ugh!" Yugitos eyes open wide while clinching her fist together. "How did you get this intel?"

"It was top secret intel I discovered from the Land of waves during a mission. Only I know so far. Your name even came up."

"What my name?" says Yugito

"Yeah there has been word of a hit put out on you by the Mizukage."

"A hit out on me?" says Yugito calm

"Yeah everybody thinks you're working for Orochimaru. But I don't believe it. You're not spy are you?...Are you? Yugito answer me!"

Yugito stares blankly at the ground in silence. "I think that arrogant Mizukage and her pompous ways. That bitch thinks she can kill me. I'm going to be ruler of this village as Raikage, even this country I'm going to love watching her die.

"Ugh!..Yugito your scaring me. How could you betray us?" says the jonin flabbergasted.

"Don't worry you won't be here to experience the misery the village suffers. I won't let you." The jonin pulls out a kunai knife and charges Yugito. "Fool!" Yugito punches the jonin in the stomach twisting her fist into it causing him to puke up blood then kicks him in his chin fracturing him face.

"Ugh…I told you I would put you out your misery" She takes the kunai out his hand and shove it down his throat killing him instantly. "Now to take care of that traitor Orochimaru. I should have known he would betray me. I told him leave Darui out of this. It's only a matter of time before the anbu come looking for me. I better leave. But first I need to get rid of any evidence."

* * *

Back to the akatsuki

* * *

Walking to Otogakure

"How much farther do we have to travel? I'm hungry. Let's eat Ill pay" says Naruto's stomach starts to growl.

"We still have a long way to go I guess we can stop and rest here." says Sasuke

They stop in a nearby city in an area between Otogakure and Kumogakure. We'll eat here. They head inside of a restaurant and sit down at a table for four as usual. Sasuke beside Sakura, Sakura in front of Naruto, and Hinata in front of Sasuke. A waitress greets them and asks if she could take their orders

"Omosubi with okaka and tomatoes" says Sasuke.

"I'll have some zenzai and cinnamon roll" says Hinata.

"I'll Have the syrup coated anko dumplings." says Sakura.

"And I'll have your best ramen you got in the house!" Says ..Naruto in a position standing up with his right arm on his hip and his left arm pointing toward the sky with colorful lights in the background.

"Huh Naruto your such a blockhead..." Sakura whispers to herself with her hands over her face.

"Hehe" Hinata giggles…while Sasuke says nothing.

"Ok coming right up." the waitress says taking another quick glance at Sasuke

* * *

10 min later

* * *

"Here you are!" says the waitress

"Mmm smells great" says Sakura. "Well dig in."

"Hey Sasuke I bet I can eat way more food then you." says Naruto

"Naruto don't start this childish behavior now. Sasuke takes a sip then puts his drink down. Besides even with half a stomach I would own you in a food eating competition."

"Sasuke your not buying into this are you?" Says Sakura.

"Sakura you be referee." says Sasuke.

"Huh?" Sakura says confused.

"Ill do it sasy Hinata. 3..2..1..go!"

"Mmm…hmm..uh..gulp..gulp. You're losing Naruto." says Sasuke with food already in his mouth.

"No…mmm...hmm…way…mmm…hmm. Sasuke you're going down." says Naruto

* * *

Five bowls later

* * *

"Done!" Says Sasuke.

"Done!" Says Naruto right after. "What? No way!"

"Ha I told you…pawned." says Sasuke smugly.

"No way you cheated you still have a few pieces of rice and a bean left. I licked my bowl clean so officially I won!" says Naruto

"Oh you can't be serious." says Sasuke

"No don't be a cheater."

Naruto and Sasuke starts bickering. "Why does Sasuke always have to stoop to Narutos level."

"Hey…hey!" screams the waitress trying to get their attention

"What?" Naruto and Sasuke simultaneously yell at the waitress.

"I..I just wanted to know if wanted dessert." the waitress says scared for her life.

"Oh no thanks we gotta head out." says Naruto.

"We'll take the check now though" says Sakura.

"Okay that will be 200 yin." the waitress says

"Naruto pay so we can go" says Sakura.

"You got it." Naruto reaches in his pocket for his wallet. "Uh oh."

"What do you mean uh oh?"

"I left my wallet at the house."

Sasuke plops down to the floor then gets back up with a thunder cloud above his head. "HOW CAN YOU VOLUNTEER PAYING FOR SOMETHING WHEN YOU DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY." screams Sasuke

"Calm down sir its okay. This ones on the house." says the waitress as she looks at Sasuke and blushes and walks away.

"Did she just flirt with my Sasuke-kun! says inner Sakura. "No I wont get mad this time" says Sakura. "I have to go to the ladies room before we go" says Sakura "Hinata care to join me?"

"Sure."

Sakura and Hinata leave to the restroom. Growl! Goes Naruto and Sasukes stomach. "I think we ate too much" says Naruto. Both of their faces turn green. "Ugh." They run outside holding their stomachs to puke. Sakura and Hinata walk out of the restroom when they see two large guys.

"Hey you gals don't look like your from around here." says one of the guys looking at their bodies

"Were not."says Sakura while trying to leave. The two guys step in their way.

"Whats the hurry? Hehe." the other says. They push Hinata and Sakura into a corner. "The blue haired girl has large breast and the other has a nice ass." They start groping Hinata and Sakura. "Ill take highlighter head."

"Highlighter...head..."says inner Sakura. "You ready Hinata."

"Yes!"

"CHAAA!" Boom! Naruto and Sasuke done puking hears a large a large noise. Only turning around two see two guys flying out the roof blasting off into space with a shine

"What was that?" asks Naruto who saw the twinkle in the sky and heard yelling

"I have no idea..." says Sasuke looking up into the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

Yugito leaves the village to go find Orochimaru. "Hugh!" says an anbu member kicking open Yugitos door. "Find her!" the anbu search the house.

"She not here just as I suspected."

"Where could she be?"

"I don't know. Theres a note here. Look it's a direct message from Kabuto. Shes a spy."

"We have to get direct orders from the Raikage to track and kill her. Shes too much of a dangerous criminal being a jinchuriki and all."

"Look her headbands here." One of the three anbu members picks up the headband only to discover a paper bomb attached to the back of it. "SHIT!" they scream. Kaboom! The explosion engulfed the house in flames. Destroying any evidence.

"What was that?" Says Raikage looking out of his window.

"I don't know doesn't sound good though" says Killerbee.

"And theres still no word from the anbu." says the Raikage

"Hmm.. I think that explosion had something to do with it." says Killerbee

"Ugh.. Hmm they fell for the trap. Now I can make a clean getaway" says Yugito escaping through the woods on top of branches. "Now to kill Orochimaru!"

* * *

**KDY - ahh! Yugito is evil! or maybe she is misunderstood..hmmm? :?**

_D-reezy- Tacos!_

**KDY - ...(Crickets chirp) okay...well I am KDY**

**D-reezy- and im D-reezy and remember to be breezy!**

******KDY - WITH BLUE TWINKIE! ^^**

_D-reezy- never say that again. besides im the random guy (Tick mark)_


	3. Psychopath

**KDY - yo its chapter 3 i hope you enjoy. It gets really fun now.**

_D-reezy- fun as in steamy_

**KDY - yeah we are talking about a lemon! there will be a warning so if you don't like don't read. ^^**

_D-reezy- But other than that I think things are running smoothly as we planned don't forget to review _

**KDY - enjoy the story ^^**

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke meets up with Sakura and Hinata. "You guys ready to hit the road?" Says Naruto. "Yeah." says Sakura. The group hits the road again on their way to Otogakure.

"The sun is starting to set I think we should pick up our pace a little we don't want it to get to dark while we're traveling."

"Right." says Sakura. They pick up their pace on their way there.

" It's starting to get dark I to move faster." Says Yugito

"Something feels different like there's a new chakra around…" says Hinata. "It's closing in fast."

"Naruto watch out!" says Sakura. Twak! Naruto and the strange chakra meet face to face bumping heads.

"Aaahh! Hey pal watch were your going next time!" screams Naruto

"Pal? Who do you think your calling pal?" Says Yugito

"You buddy and what's with the long hair?" asks Naruto

"Psst Naruto I think that's a girl" says Hinata.

"What? A girl?" says Naruto analyzing her plane face and flat chest.

"Of course im a girl you freaking idiot. I should drop you where you stand.

"Who are you then kunoichi?" Says Sasuke on sharingan

"How did you know I was a ninja? I wasn't wearing a headband." Asks Yugito

"Because no jinchiriki is a normal civilian. I can see your chakra and it's that of a tailed beast like Naruto's. What village are you from?" asks Sasuke

"I'm from the Kumogakure. I had to abandon it because of a conspiracy." Says Yugito getting her kunai ready.

"You're on your way to kill someone." says Hinata

"How did you know?" asks Yugito surprised at their knowledge.

"Because I can see your flow and its enraged." Says Hinata knowingly

"Hmm…you guys know too much already. I'll have to kill you." Says Yugito pulling out her kunai and flaring her chakra.

"Save your strength jinchiriki." says Sasuke "You'll need it for whoever you're fighting, besides there is four of us. The odds are against you."

"Haha smart kid, by the way im Yugito."

"Nice to meet you Yugito." says Sakura. Yugito looks at Sakura blushing thinking to herself who is this girl.

"Nice to meet you too cutie." says Yugito walking toward Sakura, giving her a big hug from behind groping her breast.

"What…what are you doing?" asks Sakura who starts to blush

"Wow your breasts are so perky." Says Yugito still groping on Sakura's breasts

"Aaahh get off of me!" says Sakura with her eyes closed.

Yugito's right hand goes lower on Sakura. "Oh your pussy is so tight." Says Yugito Sasuke eyes gets wide while Naruto gets a nose bleed and his eyes roll to the back of his head. Yugito's hand slips in Sakura's skirt. Hinata blushes bright red looking away but getting a few peaks in now and then. Yugito hands start rubbing her nipples feeling them get hard between her fingers. Sakura blushes and moans loud with a look of euphoria on her face. Sasuke stares with his mouth wide open with drool from this sexy lesbian act.

"So your name is Sakura, a cherry blossom, I wonder.." she says while she slips a finger inside her pussy.

Sakura's eyes open wide, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!". Yugito lays Sakura on the ground getting above her skirt and panties slowly taking them down with her fingers tracing Sakura's beautiful soft skin. She pushes another finger in Sakura's tight hole while Sakura moans louder and louder. Yugito lowers her head down to Sakura's soaking wet pussy taking a big whiff of her scent.  
"Mmmm…it does smell like a Cherry Blossom, that's why you got that name." she purrs to Sakura as she sucks on Sakura's clit.

"Yu…yuu…gito!" Sakura moans as she grabs her head pushing her down.

"Don't be so hasty let me take my time with this." Says Yugito as she keeps sucking on the clit taking her two fingers out of Sakura. Sakura gives a disappointed look until she sees that Yugito lowers her head to Sakura and sticks her tongue into Sakura's wet cave. Sakura feels waves of pleasure at once causing her to moan louder. Sasuke watches getting harder at this lesbian sight. Naruto is up from the lesbian sight making out with Hinata.

"Nar…ru…ruto!" as Naruto sucks on Hinata's neck while Hinata watches this lesbian sight. Sakura looks at Sasuke and sees lust basically radiating off of him,

"Sasuke-kun, join us." Sasuke appears behind Yugito and slides off her pants and panties. Yugito is still licking all inside Sakura's pussy not resisting anything. Sasuke takes off his pants and lines his cock up to Yugito's wet and hot pussy. He grabs her waist and pushes his entire length inside of her. Yugito moans into Sakura's pussy. Sakura looks to her side to see Hinata on top of Naruto riding off his cock with her head in the head.

"AH AH AH Naruto harder…" Naruto grabs her waist to support her and thrusts harder and harder into her. Hinata leans over with her breasts in Naruto's face. Naruto sucks on one of the nipples grabbing Hinata's ass to go faster. "NA…Naruto!" screams Hinata as she starts to jump on his dick with passion.

Sasuke continues to pound his entire length into Yugito's pushing her face even further in Sakura's pussy. Sakura grabs Yugito's head pushing it further, "Yugito…Sasuke…I'm gonna…gonna…" she tries to say. Sasuke can feel himself reaching his own limit. He goes faster and harder with sweat dripping off all three of them.

"Mhmmm…mmmm" Yugito says trying to say she is at her limit.

"Naruto, I am so close harder!" Hinata screams jumping harder bruising Naruto's hips.

"I am gonna cum in you Hinata-hime!" screams Naruto as he thrusts as hard and as deep as he can shooting blast after blast of cum into Hinata's welcoming warm pussy as her cum runs down his legs. At the same time Sasuke cums into Yugito as she cums as well, which in turn makes Yugito go deeper into Sakura's pussy making Sakura cum all over Yugito's face. They all fall down from their sexual high, "Tasty, I can't wait for seconds, and thirds…" says Yugito as she licks Sakura's cum from her face and winks at Sakura. The group puts their clothes back on.

"Hinata you were awesome!" says Naruto.

"You to Sasuke." says Sakura. "I never seen you so hard before rubbing her finger across his chest."

"Ugh!" says Sasuke turning away his head blushing.

Yugito gets ready to leave. "Hey Yugito where are you going?" says Naruto

"I got some business to take care of she says walking off." She says remembering her own personal mission.

"Okay then…hope to see you again." says Naruto.

"Yeah same here." she says walking off with her hands on the back of her head and a faint smile can be seen on her face.

"It's gotten dark the moon is out" says Sasuke. "Dammit! We got to make up for lost time. We gotta hurry."

"Right" says the rest of the group. They disappear into the midnight air.

20 Min later

"We're here." Says Sasuke. "There is the entrance. There are two guards over there we can take them out. "

"Wait Sasuke." says Hinata on byakugan. "There are seven others spread throughout the bushes over there."

"Hinata you and I will take out the guards" says Sasuke on sharingan to gain better vision in the dark. "Naruto you distract them."

"Okay." Sasuke and Hinata disappear.

"Harem jutsu!"

"Oh no not your stupid jutsu again!" says Sakura with a tick mark on her forehead.

Naruto walks out into the open. "You hoo! Big boys! Can any of you help a little oh girl like me find her way."

"Ugh!" The two guys get a nose bleed. One guy says to the other, "Orochimaru will kill us if he found out we left our post."

"That's a chance im willing to take look at that chick."

"Yeah your right. They both walk over to Naruto. "How about you walk with us?"

Pwoof! Naruto transforms back to his normal state. "Got ya!" Naruto punches one of the guys in the jaw knocking him into a tree.

"Cha!" says Sakura jumping from a tree on top of the other guard stomping him into the ground.

"What's going on over there?" says one of the guards

"I don't know why don't you check to find out? Hey what are you doing away from your post" turning around to find Sasuke. "Aaah!" The guard dropped to the ground stuck in a genjutsu. Sasuke pulls out his sword and cuts down another three guards in a flash. Eight trigrams palms Hinata strikes down three giving fatal blows to their chest. They leave join up with Naruto and Sakura at the entrance.

"Before we go in I need to tell you the plan. We need to kill two birds with one stone. Sakura and I will cover the east wing to find Jugo. You and Hinata will head to the west wing to find Suigetsu. From there we will meet up at snake hall. That's where Orochimaru should be." explains sasuke.

"Got it!" says the rest of the team.

"Let's go." The team splits up on their separate quest to find Jugo and Suigetsu.

"Hey what are you doing?" says a few guards down the hall. Sasuke pulls out his sword and cuts them down in an instant. Sasuke jumps over their bodies and Sakura runs past them as they fall to the ground.

"Naruto there are four guards up ahead" says Hinata.

"Got it! Shadow clone jutsu!" Pwoof! Naruto makes three shadow clones. "Hyah!" Naruto knocks two of them out and swinging one of the guards into another one.

"Come on Hinata we got to keep moving." Says Naruto still running.

Both teams run through all kind of hallways taking down guards looking for Jugo and Suigetsu.

"Stop Sakura." Says Sasuke

"What Sasuke?" asks Sakura

"What's that over there?" Sasuke points to a steel door that seems to be bolted down.

"That must mean he's in there."

"We need to get through."

"Right." Sakura charges chakra around her right hand. Rolling up her sleeve with her left hand. She plunges toward the door and punches it down. They walk inside the room and see a figure kneeled down facing the corner.

"Kill…Kill..Blood! I want your head.." says Jugo standing up and turning around. "Mother and father. Don't you love me anymore? I thought you loved me. Now you must die!" says Jugo rocking around.

"That's him he's crazy" says Sakura. Sasuke grabs his sword keeping it in his sheath. "Sasuke for your own good don't use your magnenkyo sharingan. I don't want you to burn your eyes out."

"I wasn't planning on it. " says Sasuke

"Father!" Jugo charges at Sasuke.

* * *

**KDY - wow...yugito...damn...**

_D-reezy- LOLZ IKR...But want 2 know something funny_

**KDY- what?**

_D-reezy- after the lemon they put their clothes and headed toward orochimaru...they didnt take a bath o.0_

**KDY - O.o...awkward but ninjas rule so i bet they can do that...but still...I'm KDY**

D-reezy- and im D-reezy and remember to be breezy!


End file.
